The present invention is directed to transporting mechanisms for transporting of media along a processing path. More particularly to a transport mechanism designed to transport media without touching the top surface thereof.
It has been found desirable to apply a coating onto a photographic media, such as photographic paper after it has been processed. It has been found that when the appropriate coating is provided, improved performance of the media may be obtained. The coating is applied in a liquid form and thereafter dried either by blowing air, by heating, or by a combination of the two. A problem with such device is that it is important that there be no contact on the surface of the media that has just received the coating prior to drying or just after drying. Thus there is a need to provide a transport system for photographic prints in sheet or web form which will not disturb the coating side of the print.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a transport mechanism for transporting media along a processing path, comprising:
a roller assembly having a pair of space support roller assemblies disposed along a common shaft, each pair of roller assemblies having a support roller having an outer engaging surface, a spring for biasing the contact surface toward the edge of the media and a retaining member for restraining movement of each of the roller assemblies on the shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a transport mechanism for transporting media along a processing path, comprising:
a roller assembly having a pair of space support roller assemblies disposed along a common shaft, each pair of roller assemblies having a support roller having an outer engaging surface having a first cylindrical portion and a second angular section forming a transition seat there between, a spring for biasing the engaging surface toward the edge of the media and a retaining member for restraining movement of each of the roller assemblies on the shaft.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.